100 Mini Stories
by Thea12
Summary: 100 little stories about the Titans and their lives
1. The force

1 – The force

Having spent many years living with Beast Boy, Raven knew what was coming when she admitted she hadn't seen any of the Star Wars films. So when there was a knock at her door, she opened it and walked down the corridor.

"If I don't like the first one then it's over," she called over her shoulder, "And take that thing off your head, you look ridiculous,"

Beast Boy grinned from behind his Darth Vader mask.


	2. Custom

2 - Custom

"Dude, you know you don't _have_ to wear a mask around the tower, right. We know who you are,"

Beast Boy sat next to Robin on the sofa.

"You don't _have_ to wear your Doom Patrol clothes. Raven doesn't _have_ to wear her cloak. Yet we do,"

"I suppose," The changeling thought, "Why is that?"

Robin shrugged, "Don't know. Habit, I guess,"


	3. Friendship

3 - Friendship

Stereotypical assumptions say they shouldn't be friends. Raven was closed and quick to temper, Starfire was open and saw the good in everyone, but their friendship was a strong one, despite their differences.

You could notice it, if you watched carefully. Before Starfire went out with Robin or began a conversation about 'them', she would have emerged from Raven's room moments before. Though it was custom to wait for the fight with the villain to end before they checked if their teammates were alright, they would steak a glance whenever the other was struck.

And that time when Raven's father tried to destroy the world using her, Starfire had been the one to sit next to her as they waited for the birthmarks to fade and pain in her head to stop.


	4. Strength

4 - Strength

Beast Boy was by no means the strongest member of their team, but when some obnoxious jock with an attitude problem called Raven creepy, it took the combined strength of Starfire and Cyborg to pull him away.

He was shouting comments at them all, egged on by the group behind him. They had ignored him, having had a hard day of saving lives, but when he turned on Raven, Beast Boy leapt and began punching.

They would have been happy to let him pummel the guy, but they didn't think it would portray the right image of super heroes, so reluctantly pulled him off.

As Beast Boy walked ahead, breathing heavily, Raven fell into step behind him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled.


	5. It must be love

5 – It must be love

It wasn't just that she was fast and strong and could withstand anything. It wasn't only that she was beautifully crafted and had a magnificent rear.

It was that she was his. And Cyborg will love his T-car forever.


	6. Artist

6 - Artist

She hadn't known he could draw. When she saw Robin sitting at the table, Starfire had presumed he was writing a report or devising a new strategy. But he kept looking up at her, and eventually Starfire asked why he glanced constantly.

In answer he held up the paper to reveal a half-finished sketch of her.

"Don't move, okay," Robin said, "You look perfect, just there,"


	7. Fasion sense

7 – Fashion sense

Sometimes Robin hated summer. He liked the warmth and the beach and the way people seemed a bit friendlier, but not the sun.

It blinded him, and wearing sunglasses over a mask just looked ridiculous.


	8. Fear

8 - Fear

Beast Boy stood at the edge of a rock, looking to the sea by the pale moonlight. Before him a boat bobbed gently in the calm waters. His fists were clenched and shaking, and his heart pounded. Robin had told him how tomorrow they were to sail to an island to do something (after the word boat the rest of the mission had blurred for Beast Boy). His knees shook at the thought of being on the water.

"Hey," said a voice behind him. He turned to see Raven walking towards him, her hood down "Everything okay?"

Beast Boy nodded. Raven stood next to him and looked at the vessel in silence.

"I don't know if I can," Beast Boy said finally, "Sail, you know. It's not like the sub, that's under the water. This is on top,"

"You're afraid,"

"No!"

"Beast Boy, it's okay to be afraid,"

The changeling smiled, "Who told you that?"

Raven shrugged, "Some boy," She stepped onto the boat and turned to him, holding out a hand, "Come on,"

Beast Boy hesitated, watching as the boat ebbed, then reached out and took her hand. He stepped shakily, almost bailing when his feet touched the boat and it rocked beneath his weight. He stood on the deck, not letting go of Raven's hand.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. Facing my fears, I'm becoming a man,"

"Who told you that?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Some girl,"


	9. Comfort

9 - Comfort

Raven was in pain sometimes. The birthmark from her father sometimes burnt. Her body would ache from a particularly heavy object she had to move or her head would pound as her demons fought.

It would make her more intolerant than usual and prone to snapping, so she did her best to keep away from her friends, afraid she would make irreparable damage. They understood, and, despite their concern, accepted that she knew what was best when it came to this.

All she could do was sit and wait for it to stop. And sometimes, if it was really bad, she would seek out a certain green changeling and sit next to him.


	10. Exersise

10 - Exercise

It had been the best workout Beast Boy had gotten in a long time. From the living room, up the many flights of stairs, around the roof, down the many flights of stairs and to the basement.

For a boy that hates running and often chose to fly rather than get out of breath, he had really sped around the Tower in a fit-like rage. Once or twice he had leapt over furniture like a show horse, gathering speed with each bound.

Robin was almost tempted to steal his tofu bacon again.


	11. Jelousy

11 – Jealousy

It bugged Robin and Beast Boy when Aqualad came to visit. It wasn't that they didn't like him, because they did, it was just that Starfire and Raven seemed to as well.

A smile would make them melt, and they would erupt into fits of laughter when he told jokes, while Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, bemused as to what was so funny.

It wasn't often that you'd see Raven flustered, while Starfire would attempt to impress with Tameranian facts and entertainment.

After five days of staying with them, Robin had to cut his visit short.

"Sorry, Aqualad," he said, handing him the papers on the mission, "It's important,"

Aqualad looked at them. They were sending him to Czechoslovakia, "But I thought I was staying with you guys for another week?"

"You thought wrong," snapped Beast Boy, handing him his case he had helpfully packed, while Robin opened the door.


	12. Advice

12 - Advice

Raven looked up from her book when she heard the gentle knock on her door.

"Yes?" she called to whoever was there.

"It's me," said a voice, "Starfire," it clarified helpfully.

"Come in," The door opened and the Tameranian stepped into the room and took a seat on Raven's bed, "Is everything okay,"

"Am I suddenly hideous?" Starfire asked. Raven furrowed her brow, "Have I suddenly became unpleasant and repellent"

"No," said Raven, slightly confused, "Why?"

"It's Robin,"

Raven sighed, "It always is," She smiled kindly, "What has he done now?"

"We went on a date, and he hasn't spoken about it since. I fear he may have… gone off me,"

"Star, Robin's a boy. Worst of all he's a teenage human boy,"

"So?"

"So they're idiots. Robin hasn't 'gone off you'. Trust me,"

"How do I solve it?"

Raven shrugged, "Talk to him. He probably won't listen, but some of it may get through,"


	13. Up with the sun

13 – Up with the sun

Robin liked mornings. He was an early riser, unlike the rest of his team, and enjoyed the quiet. None of Raven's bickering or Beast Boy's stupid jokes. None of Cyborg's early morning griping or Starfire's unwavering enthusiasm. Just peace.

He could sip coffee and read the paper and cook without fear of anyone asking if there's some for them (he tried not to cook anything with too much smell, Beast Boy seemed to be able to smell eggs through walls).

It was quiet. It was his time. No bad guys, no fighting, no talking.

He loved his friends, but couldn't help sighing when he heard the tell-tale footsteps of impending company.


	14. Joker

14 - Joker

He didn't care that people found him annoying, or that more often than not someone would throw something at him, because every now and again he would make her smile, and to Beast Boy that was worth the abuse any day.

He would do impressions and tell jokes and pull faces, ignoring the missiles aimed at his head. He had written a long list of knock-knock jokes and had been extremely disappointed when the rest of the Titans hadn't appreciated his effort and refused to add the appropriate part. He'd taken to doing animal impressions, until a confused Starfire had pointed out that he "need not merely make the sounds of an elephant when he could transform into one with much more satisfying results". Needless to say his enthusiasm at animal impressions waned after that.

But it would all be worth it in the end. He would know when she was trying not to laugh as she would stare unwaveringly at her book and her lips would clamp together. Beast Boy would smile, his job done, and slide off somewhere to do something else, knowing that he had made her day a little better.


	15. Debate

15 - Debate

Cyborg sometimes felt like Robin would one day snap. The kid didn't do things by half. He either didn't care or was so immersed he couldn't see anything else. Especially after the Slade thing. He was too good at it, too good at being one of the bad guys.

Cyborg had walked into the living room one night to find something to eat and found Robin sitting at the kitchen table, his head bowed over papers.

"Hey," said Cyborg, stopping at the doorway, "What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Haven't tried,"

Cyborg walked a bit closer to him and peered over his shoulder. Newspaper cutting and old reports were strewn over the surface.

"Rob, take a break," Cyborg yawned, "The villains rest, so should the heroes,"

"I don't believe in heroes or villains," said Robin quietly, almost to himself.

Cyborg sighed. It was late, he was tired, and he could sense something serious was coming.

"No?"

"No. Everyone had the ability to be good or evil. Villains believe they're heroes, and sometimes the other way around. People fight, and what would be the point of all that effort if you didn't think something right could come out of it? Who decides what's good and what's not,"

"The papers," suggested Cyborg, "Society,"

"Us. We choose when we think something shouldn't happen,"

"Yeah, when lives are at stake. Look, Rob, you need to calm down. Take a step back for a while. See, I see the world in monotone, black and white. Good and bad. We're good, they're bad. It's a hell of a lot simpler,"

"What about Jinx? What about Raven?"

"That's different. Jinx was bad, now she's good. Raven has the potential of evil, but she's not,"

Robin looked at him, "So you agree. People can both,"

"Not at the same time," He stood, "Seriously, Robin. Tone the intensity down. You complicate things," He placed a hand on the teens shoulder, "Don't think so much,"

Though Cyborg spoke like it didn't bother him, he too often thought about what they did. They interfered with things that had nothing to do with them, and he often wondered whether it was right. But one look at a scared civilian, a terrified child or a hurt innocent, told him that, yes, they did do something right. And unlike his leader, Cyborg did believe in heroes.


	16. Revenge

16 - Revenge

One time, when Robin had really ticked Cyborg off, he had decided to get revenge. He had thought about every prank he could do – water balloons, pies, replacing his hair gel with toothpaste and vice versa – but none had seemed to fit the bill.

He had waited a few days, but one evening when Robin returned to his room from patrol he had found all of his masks had fake moustaches super glued to the bottom.


	17. Herbal

17 - Herbal

Starfire didn't even like tea. She said it tasted funny. But when she had found out that it tended to be what people made in stressful situations, she began to concoct it regularly.

All the surfaces in the tower were covered with mugs, most of them still brimming. It took two people and plan to track them down. When it was commented that they didn't know they had so many mugs, Starfire explained she had brought more.

And then when they wanted tea there was none left. It had all been made and was hiding around the tower.

It had taken them a while but they had finally realised the reason. Robin had been the one to break it to Starfire.

"It's drinking the tea that calms you down," Robin had told her, "Not making it,"


	18. Talents

18 - Talents

Robin had decided, during one late night, that, in order to bond more as a team, they should trade skills. It had seemed a good idea, but when his team weren't as enthusiastic as he had hoped he decided to drag the whole 'I'm the leader and this is what I say' line out of retirement. So one quiet day they each taught the others.

Robin did a class in drawing. Cyborg and Raven were naturals, and Starfire was pretty good, but Beast Boy didn't have the concentration, and ended up flicking rubber remains at a disgruntled Cyborg.

Raven taught the piano, which no one knew she could play. Again it was Beast Boy who struggled, not remembering the notes and ending up wacking the keys in a rage and storming away.

Starfire attempted to teach them Tameranian, which this time Beast Boy excelled with, while it was Robin that found difficulty. Cyborg chose basketball, where an extremely unsuccessful game ended with Raven making the ball explode.

Finally it came to Beast Boy, who turned out had a talent for origami. He showed his friends some of his favourites and explained the complex folds. Eventually they all had enough animals to make a small farm.

At the end of the day Robin had asked whether they found it successful. They said they had, with considerable reluctance, but were to be damned if they were ever doing it again.


	19. Mistake

19 - Mistake

He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He wasn't quite sure how he's managed it. But what Robin did know was that Starfire was angry with him, and he had decided a long time ago that he would rather face down villains any day then try to decipher why Starfire was in such a mood.

She had looked at him with such a penetrating glare that he had practically _withered_. The phrase 'hell hath no fury' was dead on, he thought grumpily.

He had asked Raven if she knew what he had done, but she had just called him an idiot and walked away. Cyborg and Beast Boy had laughed and said "She's your girlfriend,", at which point Robin could practically feel the steam coming from his ears.

He had thought about asking Starfire herself, but after due consideration and a plate aimed at his head he had decided against it.

Finally he gave up. And when Starfire walked into her room one evening she found a note from Robin requesting she meet him on the roof. She had gone up to find him holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry," he said. Starfire had smiled.


	20. Too close

20 – Too close

When it came down to it, they were all extremely good fighters. They had to be to survive for this long. There were times when the one they were fighting sometimes exceeded their ability, and it was times like this they were glad there was five of them, plus any honorary Titans that happened to be around at the time.

But the times when they fought harder than ever, when the true extent of their power was revealed, was when one their team was in danger.

Any thought of saving strength or self-preservation went out the window. They would dig deep to find all that they could in order to protect their team mate.

And so far it had worked. But there were times when they would fear that they hadn't been strong enough, or fast enough, and times it had come close.

But that made them renew their strengths and abilities. Every time it came near, it made them train harder, try harder, and prevent it ever happening again.

They motivated each other. Even in the most subtle and unintentional ways they made each other stronger.


	21. Dedication

21 - Dedication

They had recently purchased a Wii, and Beast Boy was taking things far too literal.

He wore a quiver when they played archery. Raven had hid it in an attempt to stop the changeling from pretending he was Legolas, but when the searcher can change into a bloodhound there aren't many places you can keep it from him. When they played baseball he had a glove poised on his hand, same situation in boxing, and when they rowed he insisted they sit in a line.

Robin suggested that maybe Beast Boy should do these things literally, but he had just looked at him like he was mad.

So they went along with it, only drawing the line when they were about to play swimming and Beast Boy had emerged wearing trunks.


	22. Complicated

22 - Complicated

Starfire stared, bemused, at what her friend was doing. Raven was holding a folded up newspaper and every now and again would jot a few letters down, then go on to tap the paper with a pencil. She would often chew the end and sometimes furrow her brow and, if she felt particular conceded, she would shout out random questions to whoever was in the vicinity, and they would promptly answer, then go back to whatever they were doing.

Finally, she enquired what it was Raven was attempting to achieve, "Are you perhaps testing us?" she asked, "Are you scoring our efforts?"

"It's a crossword, Starfire," Raven explained, "You answer questions,"

"Why?"

The simple question threw Raven. Again, a Titan found themselves questioning what they do on a daily basis because Starfire had asked "why".

"Well … it's just to … sort of … learn things,"

"But if you're answering the questions, it must be something you already know," said Starfire slowly, "So you're teaching yourself things you have already been taught?"

Raven paused as she gradually pieced what Starfire had just said together.

"I guess, yeah,"

Starfire shook her head, "I will never understand Earth. So complicated,"


	23. Green fingers

23 - Plants

There was a thing about Beast Boy that none of the other Titans knew. A secret he had kept for a long time, and intended to keep for much longer. Hidden in his room, where none were permitted to enter.

Beast Boy tended plants.

He knew the stick he'd get from his friends, so made sure they didn't know, but he was actually very good at it. They all grew luscious and green and full of leaves. Every day hewould go round, watering each one carefully. He had heard that talking to then also prompted growth, but Beast Boy went one more.

He put the fear if God into them.

As he watered he would casually glance at a drooping branch or a withered leaf, and mutter how disappointed he was, while toying with leaf-cutters in his hand. He would whisper warnings and anecdotes about past plants that had been less than satisfactory "... and by the end of it it's leafs scattered the floor, the only evidence of then ever being there the small stubs on the sliced branch" or "There was another one that looked similar to you. I wasn't fond of it but next doors rabbit was"

But the main reason that his plants flourished so, Beast Boy always maintained, was that once a month he would take the one that was the most withered, or drooping, or just not green enough, and walk with it past the other plants, leaving the room and returning half an hour later with an empty pot, which he would place conspicuously in the centre of the room.

They were the best plants in the city. They were also the most terrified.


	24. Phrases

24 - Phrases

It had taken Starfire a while to get to grips with Earth sayings. When she got one that confused her she would lean over to someone, who would quickly explain it, and Starfire would smile and nod, like she understood it all along.

There had been a few mishaps, though.

It had been a time before she realised that Beast Boy calling people "Dude" was actually his way of a term of endearment. And she blushed every time Cyborg said "Boyah,", before it had been explained that it wasn't a rude word.

When she learnt a new phrase, she would surreptitiously try and slip it into conversation, but saying "pot calling the kettle black" when deciding what film to watch confused the room as a whole.


	25. Joke

25 - Joke

Raven and Starfire stood outside the large manor, looking up at it. It was huge. How they were going to find possible weapons in there they didn't know. A forest frames the road they stood on, with plant pots dotted like traffic cones on the border and bushes acting as a leafy barrier.

"Is this the right place," asked Stafire, "It seems too ... homely,"

"This is it,"

Two steps later they were both shot.

Raven staggered backwards and sunk down against a statue. Starfire had already fallen backwards over a potted plant and landed in the bushes.

This was fustrating. The last thing Raven needed right now was to be shot. It would take a lot of energy to heal, and then there was Starfire.

She put a hand to her chest and looked at it. She wasn't exactly a master of biology but she knew enough to know that blood wasn't meant to be green. She staggered over to Starfire, who was sitting up, groaning, with mud in the side of her face and leaves stuck in her hair.

"That hurt," she moaned, "Right in the ribs,"

"Yes, but do Tameranians usually bleed yellow blood,"

Starfire looked down at herself.

"What is it?"

"Paint,"

"Why would someone shoot us with paint?"

"I expect it's a joke,"

Her tone suggested she didn't get it and knew one that was funnier.

A teenage boy came hurtling out from the bushes, waving a paint gun in the air and laughing.

"Got ya, got _yaaaaa_,"

His eyes bulged at the thing before him and his gun clattered to the ground, closely followed by the boy himself. Raven shrunk back to her original shape, retracting claws and tentacles.

"That one was new," commented Starfire.

"Something I've been working on,"

"The cockroaches may have been a bit excessive,"

Raven nudged the boy with her foot.

"Will he be okay?" asked Starfire.

"Should be. He'll have a head ache, and probably brake out in cold sweats if he ever sees something with more than four legs, but apart from that he'll be fine,"

Starfire picked up the gun, "I've never see anything like this before,"

There was a ping and a splatter and Raven swore loudly.

"Sorry," Starfire said sheepishly. Raven snatched the gun from her hands.


	26. How to be a Titan, Part 1

26 - How to be a Titan, Part 1 - Jake Naylor

Jake Naylor wanted nothing more than to be a Teen Titan. He would watch them fight the bad guys and wish he could be a part of the good they personified, a reminder that the world isn't full of the cruel and immoral and there and still people out there who fight for lost ideals.

Jake Naylor didn't want the fame or glory, he wanted to do what was right, and if a little fame and glory was washed along with it then what was the harm.

Despite only being ten (how fussy could they be about the whole teen thing, anyway) he had all that was needed. He had the passion, the commitment, the understanding of right and wrong.

All he needed now was the talent.

He knew enough about biology to know that super powers don't spring up overnight, and he was too squeamish to let himself get bitten by something. He liked the idea of being half metal, but did think that may be a bit excessive. So he decided to attempt martial arts.

His attempt was unsuccessful.

So Jake decided something. If he could join the Teen Titans he would make his own. A team that he would lead, a team that would fight evil right alongside his heroes.

He dug out some paper and a pencil and began to scrawl.

_How to be a Titan - by Jake Naylor._

He looked at it proudly. He would teach and train and, when all seems lost and evil had won, his team would swoop in and save the day.

With his tongue sticking from the side of his mouth, Jake began to write.


	27. Backseat drivers

27 - Backseat drivers

Slow down!" Robin screamed as Cyborg took another corner, skidding the car and almost colliding with a building, a traffic cop and a phone box, "You can't go seventy miles per hour,"

"Maybe you can't," Cyborg said, turning the wheel furiously ,"But I sure can,"

They hurtled around corners and down roads, narrowly missing increasingly irate drivers and pedestrians.

"Where did he go?" demanded Cyborg.

"By the old library. You're gonna kill someone,"

"No I'm - _get off the road, you idiot_ - not. I just want to - _same to you, buddy_ - catch him before - _don't ride a bloody bike then_- he causes any more problems"

"I'm sure the others will be there - _look out for that man!_"

"He's crossing the road. He knows the risk,"

"You almost hit him,"

"I didn't. He almost hit me,"

Robin clung to the dashboard. He had fought villains and aliens, fallen off buildings and mountains and had more injuries he could remember, and this was how he was going to die.


	28. Just one less

28 – Just one less

It always depressed Robin that whenever he went to work out after Starfire he had to lower the weight of the dumbbells.

He would go for a quick session and pass a smiling Starfire, entering the gym to find many weights, much more than he could lift, piled on the bar.

With each one he took off his mood plummeted even further, until there was less than half and Robin wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor and sulk.

He would never admit this, and be ashamed for feeling it, but it bugged him that Starfire was stronger than him. He had even gotten into the habit of placing a couple more dumbbells on when he was done, just so it looked like he could lift more.


	29. Magic

29 - Magic

They had thought Starfire was physic. They would pick a card from a deck, hold it up so her green eyes could study the back, and she told them what card it was. Six times they did this, six times they stood, amazed.

Until she picked the three of hearts, and Beast Boy turned around to find Cyborg holding up three fingers and pointing to his chest.


	30. How to be a Titan, Part 2

30 - How to a Titan, Part 2 - Lucy Hemmingway

Lucy Hemmingway was a sensible child. She was only ten, but her parents suspect she was born with the mental age of a forty six year old and was progressing from there. She was the kind of child who would have two sets of each stationary in a clear pencil case, regardless of never having used it before. She was the kind of child, who would, say, if she was making something from Lego, separate the blocks into size and colour before she began.

She had a flare for organisation and would one day make an excellent financial adviser.

But when her friend Jake Naylor showed her his idea, the sensible part of her mind waged a battle against the sense that anything was possible that came with being ten years old. Her youth, as always, prevailed (examples of which can be seen when children climb trees and reach for the furthest branch, trying to overcome the laws of physics by sheer will and the occasional insult aimed at the branch in question)

She had mostly read it to prevent the hurt look that flitted along Jake's face, but when she did, she was taken. She always liked the Teen Titans, but had no desire to be them. Suddenly, reading her friends bullet pointed guide, she found that her common sense lost another battle.

"We'll do it," she stated, taking the tone that suggested Jake wasn't to argue, "The Den will be our headquarters" Here she used the word for the small space inside a worn out shed that held three upturned boxes and the adults called the The Bog.

Jake had nodded.

Lucy Hemmingway spent that night under her covers with a torch and the revised list she and Jake had written. When she slept her dreams were filled with adventures and glories, while Common Sense threw it's arms up in disgust and sat, arms crossed, in the corner.


	31. Creation

15 - Creation

It always amazed Beast Boy whenever her watched Cyborg building something. He would put so much passion, so much of himself, into the vehicles and gadgets. He could create something spectacular from scratch.

Sometimes Beast Boy would help, but after that one time he dropped a window, Cyborg had been dubious about letting his friend hold something that could be broken. But that didn't matter to him. He was content to watch as something amazing was made from tools and metal.


	32. Secrets

32 - Secrets

It wasn't uncommon for arguments to break out in the tower. After all, if you spend all day with people, then little things you wouldn't normally notice will escalate.

For example, you wouldn't think that Beast Boy could be so annoying or Starfire so optimistic or Raven so grumpy all day, yet they are. Small things became big when you lived together.

And big things erupt.

Beast Boy would watch while Robin and Raven sat in a corner somewhere and talk incessantly for about five minutes, before breaking apart. What they said wouldn't become common knowledge, and it annoyed Beast Boy that they didn't even have the decency to disguise the fact they were keeping secrets.

So Beast Boy decided to collar Robin and demand to know what it was all about.

He did so when Robin came out of his room. He had been standing there for a good ten minutes, formulating arguments and accusations in his mind, when the boy had emerged and stopped, looking confused.

"Beast Boy," he said, "Hi. Is everything alright,"

"What's going on with you and Raven?" Beast Boy said, deciding to get straight to the point.

Robin furrowed his brow, "I don't know what you mean,"

"Those secret talks you have with her. What's that all about?"

"Nothing. We tell each other things. It's no big deal,"

He went to walk past but Beast Boy got in his way, "Starfire probably wouldn't think so,"

Robin suddenly looked guilty, "Has she said something,"

"Well… no, I don't think she's noticed, but if she had she'd be pissed,"

"Look, we talk about things, things that are bothering us," He walked past Beast Boy before stopped and turning slightly, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's me she wished she could tell this stuff to,"


	33. How to be a Titan, Part 3

How to be a Titan, Part 3 - Eddie McCreedy

Eddie McCreedy wasn't too fond of the Teen Titans. He could see their worth, and they did protect his city, but too much praise was heaped on them. His father was a police officer, and he didn't get a damn parade when he made an arrest. Eddie knew they did good, but in the selfishness that comes from being ten he couldn't see why they should get all the glory and his father should get none.

He maintained this attitude, so when he went to the Den to find Jake Naylor and Lucy Hemmingway poured over a piece of paper, he wasn't as taken to the idea as his friends.

"Why would we want to be a Titan?" he asked incredulously after snatching it from them.

Lucy lunged for it back, and Eddie let her, having recently learned that Lucy didn't understand the concept of friendly scraps like Jake did, and wouldn't hesitate to aim a kick that would floor Hulk Hogan.

"We won't be the Titans," Jake said, "We'll be the new Titans,"

"Better than the original?" offered Eddie.

"A copy can't be better than an original," Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Course it can," Eddie insisted, "'cause we'll have all that the originals do, but more,"

"Then it's not a copy, is it. It's something else,"

"I thought that's what we were,"

The bickering had managed to confuse both Lucy and Eddie, and it was up to Jake to smooth it out.

"We'll be like the Titans, but not a copy. But not somethin' better, either. We'll be what they're not, like a backup. An', an' they will call us when they need us, 'cause we'll able to do what they can't. You see?"

Lucy and Eddie didn't, but Jake said it with such conviction that they accepted. Eddie thought it was a good idea. He would show those Titans that they aren't the only heroes. Maybe he'll even get his dad to help, then the city will know other people can rescue them, too.

"So what now?" he asked.

Jake brandished the paper, "We follow this. It'll be great. Wait and see,"


	34. Just a normal evening

34 - Just a normal evening

Martha sat peacefully in her living room, watching the late night rubbish they dare call television, when there was an urgent knock on her door. She hurried to it and was startled to find two teenage girls before her, one, a girl with red hair, carrying a dark-haired girl who seemed unconscious.

"Hi...," she said, her greeting cut short by the shock of what she saw before her, "...oh

The red haired girl looked a little confused, and moved her lips like she was tryig to decipher a tricky puzzle, then shrugged.

"May I ask you for some assistance," she requested.

"Er. Yes," Martha said at length.

"Can I use your phone?"

"If you like,"

"Thank you," the girl smiled, "Could you hold her a moment?"

Without waiting for an answer she passed the dark haired girl into Martha's arms.

"Is she okay?"

"I expect so,"

"She looks quite pale,"

"I wouldn't worry," the girl said, inspecting the mouth piece, "She's always that colour,"

She dailed some numbers, then spoke into it, repeating herself when she held it the wrong way.

"Robin!" she cried triumphantly when she finally found the right direction, "We are fine. Raven isn't conscious, but will be soon I suspect. Robin?"

"You need to hold the other end to your ear, dear," offered Martha helpfully.

The girl smiled and did just that, nodding at times as she heard the other line speak. She placed it down and looked at it.

"Red button, dear," Martha said, "Just press it,"

The girl did, then came over and retrieved her friend.

"Thank you," She walked to the open door and looked back, concentration written over her face, like she was making an important decision, "Bye oh," she said, closing the door behind her as she left.


	35. Late

35 - Late

Robin paced on the roof furiously. He had plucked the courage to ask Starfire out for dinner, and was now waiting for her. He had dressed fancy and styled his hair in a way that was seen as 'gentlemanly'. The rest of the team had tried to get him to remove his mask, but had to grumpily concede that he wasn't when he ended up throwing the hair gel at them. He looked the part, felt the part, and wished that Starfire would hurry up before the soles of his freshly polished shoes wore out.

Finally she emerged, and Robin stopped dead, breath taken. Starfire looked down like she was as shocked as he was.

"You're late," he stuttered. He could feel the rest of the team rolling their eyes form where he was sure they had their ears pressed against the door.

"I'm beautiful," she said sheepishly.

"You're always beautiful,"

"I'm always late, too," she grinned.


	36. Quick

36 - Quick

"You can't deny I'm fast," Beast Boy grinned at Raven.

"You're not fast,"

"Am. Faster than you,"

She sighed, but he swore he could see a smile pulling at the edges of her lips, "You are not faster than me. Not without changing, anyway,"

"Am too. Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Exactly,"

He ducked as a cushion was aimed at his head, and came up laughing.

"See," he said, "Reactions of a…"

A cushion hit him in the face.

"Tree?" Raven suggested, grinning.


	37. How to be a Titan, Part 4

37 - How to be a Titan, Part 4 – Ellie Faith

Ellie Faith was a quiet child. She would sit down peacefully and enjoy moments to herself. She wasn't a lonely child – she had friends, she just sometimes chose not to sit with them. In these moments she would draw or make or read, and sometimes she would just look at the clouds.

She liked summer for this reason. Lots of clouds, no interruptions and endless days.

It was on one of these days that Ellie Faith was sitting on a tree stool near a forest, when she heard urgent whispering. She looked to where the voices were coming from, behind some bushes, in time to see a hand shoot up and push a dishevelled blond head down. Ellie recognised that head, it was Jake Naylor from school. She waited to see if it would appear again, but it didn't, so Ellie went back to her drawing.

A screwed up piece of paper sailed from the bushes and landed close to Ellie's feet. She looked down at it, then back up in time to see three legs scampering into the forest.

Pulling open the note Ellie saw instructions leading her to something called 'The Den'. She looked back to where Jake, and who she guessed was Lucy and Eddie, had disappeared to. Then, more to do with curiosity than anything else, she walked into the forest.

She arrived at The Den to see the three standing outside it. She stopped by a tree, and looked at each one in turn.

"Hi?" she said.

"We would like to ask you to join us," said Jake, his chest puffed out and adding authority into a voice.

"Where are you going?"

Jake deflated slightly and glanced either side of him.

"Show her," said Lucy, her voice also bathed in mystery.

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "Have you three been eating those mushrooms that Mr Spencer grew. The ones he got fired for?"

"No," moaned Jake. He handed her the bound paper he was holding.

"How to be a Titan?" Ellie read, "You're gonna try and be Titan's?"

"The new Titans," said Eddie quickly.

"Okay," she said at length.

"Will you join us?" said Lucy, getting back to the point and elbowing Eddie.

"Why me?"

"I asked that," muttered Eddie. Lucy kicked him this time.

"We need costumes," explained Jake, "And you can design them,"

"You gotta make 'em good," said Eddie.

"Shut up or she'll make you were a skirt," snapped Lucy.

"She better not,"

Jake hissed at his friends and motioned for them to be quiet, "Well," he said, turning back to Ellie, "Will you?"

Ellie looked around her at The Den and the three people in front of her.

"Okay," she said finally, "Let's be the new Titans,"


	38. Withdraw

38 - Withdrawal

When Robin said it was time to retreat, it meant it was time to retreat. He didn't call it very often, and that was one of the reasons the team knew not to hesitate or argue or protest that now wasn't the time to flee. Because if Robin deemed it was over – the boy who would fight until the end no matter the odds – then it was over.

After all, they were kids. Kids who fought people who were trying to kill or hurt them. For all their super powers and gadgets and talent, they were young. And sometimes the only smart thing to do was run.


	39. Running

39 - Running

I'm going for a run," Robin told Cyborg and Beast Boy, who sat on the couch and nodded, "Do you want to come?"

They turn around slowly to stare at him simultaneously.

"Us?" asked Cyborg incredulously.

"Really?" Beast Boy said, just as disbelieving.

"Yeah," Robin headed out the door, "If you want to. I'll be outside,"

They watched him leave, then turned to each other.

"Did Robin just ask us to..." began Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Cyborg.

"But he never asks us to..."

"Nope,"

"Why would he..."

"No idea,"

They were still staring at each other, dumbfounded, when the girls entered.

"What's up with you two?" Raven asked.

"Robin just asked us to go running with him," Cyborg told her.

"How wonderful," exclaimed Starfire. She noticed her friends expressions and furrowed her brow, "You do not wish to?"

"No, we do, it's just..."

"He never asks us," Cyborg looked at the girls, "Has he mentioned this to you? Has he been planning it for a while?"

Raven's eyes shifted both ways, and she leaned in conspiratorially, "You mean, in secret,"

"Yes,"

"No!" She stood up straight.

"Maybe Robin wants to share a run with his friends," suggested Starfire, "Maybe you should ask him,"

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded their concurs. They stood up and followed where Robin had gone gingerly.

"They look like they expect something to fall on them," commented Starfire, watching them go, "Do they not trust Robin?"

"No," Raven said turning away, "They're just idiots,"


	40. How to be a Titan, Part 5

40 - How to be a Titan, Part 5 - Christie Williams

Christie Williams was a sportsman. At least, he said he was a sportsman, but at only ten years old the 'man' part was accompanied by a ruffle of the hair and an eye role to his parents.

Christie had tried football, but found there to be too many rules. So he turned his hand to rugby, and found he was a natural. Despite his fairly skinny size he could tackle people with near to the vigour of a wildebeest, but would always, once he's scored, jog back to help those people up.

He was in the park one summer afternoon, throwing a rugby ball up and down, when he spotted four figures playing in the field. It looked like three of them were throwing stones at the forth while he tried to dodge them, though Christie could only presume this was the case as more often than not the stones would strike the disgruntled boy. Stepping closer Christie recognised them as children from his school.

Lucy Hemmingway noticed him first, and soon four pairs of eyes were staring at Christie. He waved his hand awkwardly.

"This is a private meeting," shouted Eddie.

"Sorry," said Christie. He glanced at Jake Naylor, who was rubbing his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Training," said Ellie Faith. Christie looked at her, felt his ears go pink, and looked away swiftly again.

"You weren't allowed to say that," snapped Eddie, receiving an absent-minded kick from Lucy, "She wasn't allowed to say that," he muttered, rubbing his shin.

Lucy was still watching Christie through narrowed eyes. She looked over to Jake and jutted her head to Christie, who watched this exchange with confusion.

"We're training to be Titans," Jake said. Eddie threw his hands in the air, exasperated, "We need someone who can do the, ya know, physical stuff. Will you join us?"

Christie blinked, "As in the Teen Titans?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

Jake sighed, "Why not,"

Christie didn't have an answer, "Okay. I'll join,"

"Good," grinned Jake, "Now stand there so we can throw rocks at you,"

A stone sailed through the air and struck Christie "Oi!" he said, rubbing his arm.

Jake sighed, "When he's ready, Eddie,"


	41. Innocent

41 - Innocent

Robin sat next to Starfire on the sofa. She sniffed frantically and tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. A civilian had died today, and the Titans had been unable to prevent it. Starfire hadn't spoken since.

"Star?" Robin ventured, "You okay?"

Starfire began to nod her head, then shook it, "No. That man died. It is not fair,"

"I know," said Robin.

"He did not deserve to die,"

Tears began to well up in her green eyes. Robin slid along the couch and sat next to her.

"People rarely do," he said quietly as Starfire buried her head in his neck and began to cry.


	42. Chores

42 - Chores

"This," said Raven, holding something in front of Beast Boys eyes, "is a sponge," His eyes focused on the small yellow object, "Use it,"

She handed it to him and pointed at the washing up. For three days they had been asking Beast Boy to wash up, and finally they had decided to draft in Raven.

"There's just so much," he moaned.

"Yes," agreed Raven, "So you had better get started,"

"Most of it's not mine,"

"Who else apart from you eats tofu and hot sauce?"

"How about all these mugs? They're yours and Robins,"

"And it's very kind of you to wash them up for us,"

"But…"

She turned to him with narrowed eyes, a scowl, three foot taller and waving tenticles.

"Do. It. Now,"

Beast Boy turned the water on and began to scrub like never before. Raven turned away, smirking.


	43. How to be a Titan, Part 6

How to be a Titan, Part 6

They decided on the name the New Teen Titans. It wasn't the most imaginative, they would be the first to admit, but it was the best they could come up with. They had juggled with the Teen Titans 2, but that just sounded like a sequel to a less than average movie, and the Pre-Teen Titans, but that, quite frankly, sounded daft.

So the New Teen Titans it was, and they had first decided that they would mimic the original Titans powers. They had a karate lesson, which began with them aiming punches and kicks at one another but ended with Christie pinning Eddie to the ground with his knees and it taking the combined strength of Jake and Lucy to drag him off. Ellie's attempts at explaining that Raven was an 'occultist' had caused Eddie to mutter 'no one's getting near my eyes', and, whilst trying to copy Starfire's starbolts, it resulted in Christie getting an hour and a half long lecture from his parents on the danger of taping fireworks to his hands.

In the end it became clear they would never be able to do what the Teen Titans did, so they found their own skills. They discovered what they were good at and trained and practised so that they would be ready when they were called. According to the news it seemed the Titans had it handled, but the day would come when they wouldn't, and that was when they would shine.

It wasn't exactly what Jake had imagined, but that didn't mean he didn't love it.

And if you want to imagine the New Teen Titans, imagine a boy, his friends, his heroes, and an endless summer.


	44. Sarcasm

44 - Sarcasm

"Raven, I can definitely make that jump,"

"I'm sure you can, Beast Boy,"

"It's not that far,"

"Not at all,"

"What is it, ten feet? Fifteen maybe?"

"At the most,"

"It'll be easy,"

"I know it will,"

"…You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Very,"


	45. Flying

45 - Flying

Robin and Cyborg always found it a problem that they couldn't fly. If they had regular friends, ones without superpowers, then the issue probably wouldn't have been drawn to their attention. But, as it happens, it was, and they found themselves, time and time again, stuck on the ground.

They couldnt float, and they certainly couldn't change to something with wings wings. The others would sore into the sky, and they would be left looking sheepishly up and trying to walk away naturally.

One such time came when they were chasing a petty criminal, who fled up a mountain and was taking refuge there. Raven and Starfire floated up, and Beast Boy became a bird, while Cyborg and Robin were staring at the scale of the mountain. They strongly suspected one if the others could have carried them up, and wouldn't have thought they were doing it on purpose had it not been for Starfire and Raven sitting atop the mountain with their legs hanging over and Beast Bog turning back every ledge they came to.

"Hurry up," he laughed, watching as they reached desperately for the rock, "Wanna get home for summer,"

At one point Cyborg's hand slipped, and he released a sound he had never made before.

"What's the matter?" Beast Boy gasped between bouts of laughter, "Scared of heights?"

"Heights I'm fine with," said Cyborg, "It's the ground that's worrying me,"

Beast Boy laughed, turned into a bird and settled on the next outcrop.

"They're lucky they can fly," grumbled Robin, "Cause when I get up their I'm gonna kill them,"


	46. Entrance

46 - Entrance

"Stop, Cinderblock," cried Robin and he and the Titans landed, facing the recently free creature who was currently smashing up an old warehouse, "Now you're the one who's going to get –"

He was cut of abruptly by a large piece of scaffolding hurtling towards him. The other Titans scattered, but Robin, immersed now in his full flow, was slow to react and was struck. He would have been crushed had Raven not cushioned his blow against the wall.

The other three hurtled to Cinderblock as Raven stomped over to Robin, who was sitting up, groaning.

"I have told you time and time again," she said harshly, hand on hip, "that we should just come in, defeat the villain, then go home. But no, you want to stop to talk and trade witty banter,"

She blocked a large chunk of brick without taking her eyes from Robin, then continued to onslaught.

"He doesn't even have ears," she said, gesturing wildly Cinderblock, who was currently trying to swat the Titans away like flies, "Maybe you should bring a sign next time, in case he can't hear your clever and well thought out remarks,"


	47. Cause

47 - Cause

Beast Boy had always wanted a Cause. Something to fight for, something he believed in.

The others seemed to have one. Robin fought to preserve justice and for what he believed was right. Raven sought inner piece, or whatever it was, while Cyborg wanted to prove himself to, well, himself. Even Starfire had her ideals, which were, admittedly, whatever new she had learnt at the time. But it was more than what Beast Boy had.

He'd tried to find something to believe in. He'd attempted religion, but if he was to worship a Higher Power he wanted to sit down with him to sort a few things out. He'd tried atheism, but didn't have the self-satisfied viewpoint that seemed to accompany some people involved in this.

He'd turned his hand to politics, but didn't trust a word any of the parties said. Plus, he could see flaws in some and others, quite frankly, he couldn't understand.

It depressed him greatly that he had no Drive, no Cause, nothing to Spur Him Onwards.

In the end, he decided, he would take his own approach to believing in something. The would believe in not believing. It was tenuous, and not his best work, but he could live with it.


	48. Clean

48 - Clean

The light din of a vacuum cleaner filled the Titans tower. Cyborg had spent the last forty minutes untangling the wire and was now performing the near impossible task of manoeuvring the bulky vacuum around the furniture of the living room while attempting to keep the wire from getting trapped. He was one more knot from throwing the damn thing out the window.

He was cleaning up some crumbs when Robin entered, surprised to find someone voluntarily cleaning.

"What are you doing?" he asked over the vacuum.

Cyborg turned it off and looked at him, "I'm practising for world darts championship," he said, "What does it look like?"

"Does this have anything to do with Bumblebee visiting?"

"Is that today? I completely forgot," said Cyborg innocently.

Robin sniffed suspiciously and detected some kind of lemon scent, "Have you polished?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, a shade defensively, "What of it?"

"Nothing," grinned Robin, "Have fun,"

As he the door to the living room closed behind him he heard a loud curse and a crash. They were going to need a new vacuum.


	49. Babies

49 - Babies

"How can you not like babies?" asked Starfire as the Titans surrounded a pram left in an alley. They expected the baby's mother to arrive, hysteric, any moment now.

"Very easily," said Raven.

"They're cute," argued Beast Boy.

"They look like very small Winston Churchill's," said Robin, who, having always respected the man, was uncomfortable watching Starfire tickle the stomach of a giggling, nappy-clad version of him.

"And they don't do anything," supplied Cyborg, "Except eat, sleep and whine,"

"Sounds a lot like Beast Boy," muttered Raven.

"The young are to be revered," said Starfire, "They have potential, they have power over the heart. We must take care of them, from their heart to their soul to their little toesy-woesies…" She trailed of, delectably clutching the feet of the baby.

Cyborg nudged Robin.

"You have all this to come," he grinned. Robin punched him very hard in arm and stalked off.


	50. Mood

50 - Mood

Raven was in a bad mood. It wasn't uncommon; in fact it was quite the opposite. It was when she was in a good mood that people got suspicious.

It was always Beast Boy who tried to cheer her up. Some people may find this endearing. Raven didn't.

Starfire had tried, but when she asked Raven whether she wanted to go for a spree, and her friend had promptly replied "Shopping or murder?", she decided it was best to leave her alone for now.

Beast Boy had no such intentions.

He attempted jokes, but received poisonous glares or things aimed for his head for his troubles. In the end he demanded to know what was going on.

"Nothing," she insisted when he asked her what was wrong.

"Don't believe you," he said.

She sighed and glared at him.

"I can't help it," he said defensively, "I want to help. It's an urge,"

"Well if I can ignore the urges to kill people, I'm sure you can ignore the urge to be annoying,"

"You get urges to kill people?"

"I'm getting one right now,"

She attempted to walk away, but Beast Boy trailed after her, already concocting a joke that he was sure would floor her.


	51. Tackle

51 - Tackle

It was always obvious when Robin was nervous. He would pace and run his hands through his hair, spoiling the meticulous style that he had crafted. Raven and Cyborg were watching him critically, though they knew why he was nervous.

Starfire and Beast Boy had been chasing a villain through the city. Robin had insisted on helping, but the three were tired and injured and knew they wouldn't be any help. Now they were healed, and Robin wouldn't sit down.

Finally the door opened and Beast Boy and Starfire came in, the latter looking extremely proud of herself.

"What happened?" demanded Robin, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Starfire, "We got him,"

"Starfire tackled him," supplied Beast Boy. Starfire blushed.

"It was nothing," She left to change out of the clothes that were caked in mud. The rest of the team turned to Beast Boy.

"Did she really tackle him?" asked Raven.

"Like a line-backer," said Beast Boy, "It was quite the spectacle. You oughta be careful, Robin. She can pack quite a punch,"

Robin stalked away, but not before swearing at Beast Boy, who laughed.


	52. Tree

58 - Tree

"We could turn it sideways," suggested Beast Boy, "Carry it in like woodsman,"

Christmas was fast approaching and the Titans had decided to buy a tree, seeking out the biggest and best they could find. They had found it, but were now faced with a ten foot tree, a six foot door and laws of physics that were demanding to be obeyed.

"Wouldn't matter," grumbled Cyborg, "Too many branches,"

"We could remove the branches," supplied Starfire, "What's a Christmas tree with no branches?"

"A log," said Raven.

Beast Boy nudged Robin, "You're the strategy man. You figure this out,"

"This," Robin said, gesturing wildly towards the tree, "isn't a strategy. This is embarrassing,"

The Titans thought about this. They fought villains on a regular bases and were looked to for advice and guidance from many people, yet still hadn't had the wit to measure their door.

"Let's not tell anyone about this," said Cyborg. There was a murmur of general agreement.


	53. Family

53 - Family

"I'm not done with that," Raven said as Starfire, who was doing the washing up, went to take a cup.

"Well hurry up!" snapped Starfire, "I am not doing this twice," She then huffed over to the sink, slamming the chopping board down so hard the marble counter developed fissures.

"Starfire?" said Raven, standing up and warily eyeing the knife on the counter next to her friend, "Everything okay?"

"Fine!" Another smash as glass collided with marble.

"You sure?" Raven casually slipped the knife from the counter and slid it along the table, out of reach.

Starfire spun around so quickly Raven jumped, "How can dislike a family you grew up with?"

"I don't know," said Raven, "I never really had one,"

Starfire frowned, "You had people who cared for you, though?"

"Well, yes, the monks, I guess. But never a family. Not really. My father was…" She sought for the right word.

"Difficult?" Starfire suggested.

Raven smiled slightly, "I was going to say evil, but that would work. And I suppose my mother loved me, but she just couldn't… handle it,"

"Oh," said Starfire.

"But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. What's wrong, Star?"

"I received a letter from Blackfire,"

"She sends letters now?"

"Evidently,"

"What does it say?"

Starfire waved a hand, "The usual," She looked thoughtful, "I always wondered what it would be like to grow up without some of my family. It often seemed preferable,"

"Grass is always greener," said Raven, smiling.

Starfire frowned, "Where?"

Raven shook her head, "Doesn't matter. What I mean is, don't take your family for granted," A sudden sadness overtook her eyes, "Something like that is important,"


	54. Football

54 - Football

As it turns out, aliens don't know how to play soccer. Robin had decided that the Titans, and the honorary Titans, should all have a game of proper English football. He came to regret this decision.

The ones from Earth seemed to get a handle on it – they knew the rules and the general point of the game. The others, however, didn't. After forty minutes of pointless running, Robin called them all in.

"So, Robin," grinned Starfire, "What do we need to be the best?"

Robin took a breath, "An attempt at teamwork would be nice. A general consensus that, while it's okay to stop to have a breather, it's not okay to have a snack. An agreement not to run away if someone is coming at you, and vice versa not to charge at someone like a raging bull, which is alright if you have the ball but not very sportsmanlike if you don't. Some tactics would be great, too. That's not to say there weren't any, but picking up the ball and holding it above your head defeats the point of the game. Also, while clustering around the goal seemed like a good idea, if both teams do it we have more of a standoff than a game, and standing close to the goal to sneak the ball in when it comes near was a decent idea, but that seemed to result in the player and the keeper leaning against the post, sharing a snack and watching the rest of play. On the subject of goals, as tempting as it is, it isn't a good idea to score in your own goal, and I wouldn't go about congratulating those that do. Out of the four goals scored the number from own goals were..." He consulted his notes, "four,"

"So… what does that mean?"

Robin sighed, "It means we're not very good at football,"


	55. Recycle

55 - Recycle

Beast Boy slammed the thick wad of paper on the desk before Robin. The team had been called for a meeting, and were all sitting around a table, the heavy report before each of them.

"What is this?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Paper," said Robin patiently.

"One each?"

"You would prefer to share?"

Beast Boy picked up the report and flapped it before his leaders eyes, "These are trees,"

"Were," Cyborg muttered, grinning when Beast Boy shot him a glare.

"Then we're recycling them," said Beast Boy, lifting up a green bin onto the table.

"Recycle?" asked Starfire, glancing at Raven for an explanation.

"The paper gets turned into more paper," Raven explained crudely.

"Why?"

There was a collective wince as Starfire asked the question they always dreaded.

"To save the world," Beast Boy told her.

"Isn't that what we do anyway?" Starfire still looked to Raven.

"Yes. But Beast Boy prefers to do it this way," she said, "Less fists,"


End file.
